


my love is like a flame(that burns only for you)

by Anonymous



Series: the scent of peaches and pine [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Consent, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Adam, POV Multiple, Protective Shiro (Voltron), True Mates, but they don't really know it yet shhhh, self blame, shiro is basically the best man ever, they both blame themselves for shit but it ain't their fault they're just dumb in and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Adam wakes up in an isolation room, scared and alone and in heat, and Shiro does all he can to help him through it.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: the scent of peaches and pine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	my love is like a flame(that burns only for you)

**Author's Note:**

> notes about this particular entry in the series
> 
> first, about consent. although adam is in heat, he still is very much in love with shiro and shiro is very much in love with him. they just don't really know it yet tbh. i just thought i'd put this note here just in case it's not clear in the fic that adam wants shiro to help him, but shiro knows he can't truly consent. they're definitely gonna talk about it later though!
> 
> second, about the usage of the term mate vs husband/wife. in my universe, the term is interchangeable since most married couples are also mated. people just use husband/wife if they want to be primary gender specific, but it really doesn't matter which one you use. 
> 
> third, about what a "drop" is. an omega drop is when an omega goes into a semi catatonic state in response to extreme stress or fear. the omega will only be semi aware of what is going on around them and it normally takes close family, friends, or a mate to bring them out of it. during a drop, an omega's scent will become less prominent, their eyes will become glassy, and they'll be limp and unmoving. their breathing will also slow and they might become colder to the touch. it's sort of like an omega's way to protect themselves from a situation and to prevent themselves from becoming more hurt. drops can be brought on by mate abandonment, which is why you'll see the characters in this fic being concerned about adam's response to shiro leaving him. 
> 
> and i think that's everything! as always, please leave a comment if you enjoyed and tell me if there's anything you'd like me to write about for this series. 
> 
> special thanks to niwa, alx_gg, and den for encouraging me through this and for always being excited for what i write. i love you guys owo

It was hot. Unbearably hot. It was like fire in his veins, like the sun itself had burrowed itself in his heart. 

Adam whimpered and stirred in his bedsheets, feebly throwing off the scratchy blanket which covered him.

_ Where am I?  _ he thought weakly, squinting at the bright fluorescent lights that shone above him. And more importantly…

_ Where is my Alpha? _

Whining lowly, Adam sat up and gazed around, trying to discern where he was through the foggy haze of his brain. He wasn’t in his room or Takashi’s. In fact, he didn’t seem to be at home at all. Or anywhere recognizable for that matter. 

Adam pressed the heel of his palms into his eyes, simultaneously trying to block out the light and remember how he had gotten there. 

The last thing he remembered was his Alpha holding him...before that man had attacked him. He remembered screaming. He remembered a nice lady giving him something with water. A  _ heat inhibitor,  _ she had called it. 

“Here,” she had said, her voice absolutely dripping with kindness, “Take this, honey. You’ll feel all better when you wake up.” 

He let out a deep-seated whine at the memory. He had been so  _ weak... _ so  _ helpless.  _ His Alpha had protected him so well and this was how he repaid him? By getting trapped in some too-bright, too sterile room? 

Another wave of heat burned through him and he gasped, falling back on the bed. What was this? Why was he feeling this way? It was too hot...he needed his Alpha. 

His Alpha. Takashi. 

Adam felt a gush of... _ something  _ rush out of his hole at the thought. Yes...that was what he needed. Takashi...Takashi would help him. His mate would make it stop. 

“Takashi…” he moaned out, shimmying out of his jeans and pushing them to the floor, “Takashi…!” 

Nothing happened. His Alpha did not appear. Adam let out a small sob, writhing on the bed. He bared his neck to the side as far as he could, hoping to attract his Alpha to him. 

Why did his Alpha not want him? Was he not good enough? Did he not smell good? 

He could’ve cried, and he very nearly did. It hurt so much...he was in so much pain, both physical and emotional. The only thing Adam craved, the only thing that could make him feel better was not here. And it was all his fault. 

He keened as another gush of slick escaped him, running down his leg and soaking into the bedsheets below. He felt so empty, positively empty. 

Slowly, and on shaking legs, he rotated his body so he was on his stomach with his ass sticking high up in the air. Shivering at the cold air, he reached behind himself and through his underwear. He ghosted his fingertips over his puckered entrance, whimpering at the zip of electricity that shot through him. 

Gritting his teeth, he plunged two fingers inside himself, eliciting a strangled scream. It would never quench the flames that burned deep in his belly, but fuck it all if he couldn’t try. 

Bit by bit, Adam eased another finger into himself along with the first two, mewling softly at the increased pressure. Of course, nothing would compare to his Alpha...but it helped. 

A little. 

Deliberately, Adam began to rock back on his fingers, trying to get deeper and deeper inside of himself in order to hit that special spot…

_ “Ah!”  _ he suddenly cried out, throwing his head back as a sudden burst of pleasure took hold of his body. If he could make himself feel that way with only his fingers...imagine what his Alpha could do once he got here. 

Adam felt his torso go limp and he slumped back onto the bed, so his back was arched even more prettily and invitingly. He didn’t know what it was, but this position felt right. He let out a small purr at the thought, knowing his Alpha would be pleased with him. However, the feeling was quickly replaced with one of deep sadness. Takashi...did he really and truly not want him? Wouldn’t he be here by now if he did?

Anyone who had been in the room at that point would’ve been overwhelmed at the distraught pheromones that permeated the air at that moment, for there was nothing more distressing for an Omega than the thought of their chosen mate abandoning them. 

There were tears in Adam’s eyes now and this time, he let them fall freely. He withdrew his fingers from his hole, whining lowly at the torturous friction and the subsequent emptiness. Sitting up was a challenge, as his limbs felt like jelly and would not cooperate. Finally, after several minutes of fruitless attempts, Adam managed to work himself into a sitting position. 

Now came the real challenge. Adam observed that the door was directly horizontal to his bed and perhaps if he played his cards right, he could get to it and find his Alpha. 

Carefully, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, taking a deep breath in order to calm his nerves. Everything would be okay. Everything would be okay. 

Gradually, so he wouldn’t fall, Adam rose to his feet, wrapping his hands around his middle for a lifeline. He was trembling like a leaf in the wind and swaying rather violently; for a few seconds it seemed like he might fall. It was only out of sheer willpower that he managed to stay on his feet. Keeping his eyes trained on the door, Adam took one step forward, trying to ignore the way his legs wobbled like a newborn fawn’s. Another step followed the first one, only slightly less wobbly, then another, then another. Before he knew it, he was clutching the doorknob to steady himself, preening at his success. His Alpha would be proud of him. 

Without a second thought to the fact that he was almost naked from the waist down, Adam attempted to turn the knob, only to find it wouldn’t budge. Adam frowned, feeling the telltale hint of distress re-entering his scent. Why wouldn’t the knob move?

With more fervor, he began to jiggle the knob, pushing his body against the door itself with the little strength he had left in his body. Was the door stuck? Was there something jammed in the frame? 

_ No,  _ Adam thought miserably as he slid down the door onto the ground,  _ they’ve locked me in.  _

But whatever for, Adam couldn’t fathom. Didn’t they understand he needed his Alpha? He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, but he knew well enough that only Takashi could calm the fire that had been raging in him. Only Takashi could give him what he needed. 

Adam’s face distorted with sadness and he began to weep openly, curling into a ball right there on the floor. He was so worthless...he couldn’t even get his Alpha here, where he belonged. What sort of mate was he? He was useless, utterly useless. No wonder his Alpha didn’t want him. 

Nobody would want an Omega like him. 

“Alpha...Alpha,  _ please…”  _ he begged, pawing at the door in the small hope someone would hear and open it, “I’ll be good for you...oh,  _ please... _ I need you...help me…” 

The fire in his belly was returning, despite the fact that his Alpha had all but rejected him. It seemed Adam’s body was trying to attract him back, trying to let him know what a good Omega he could be. 

Adam moaned, his hand returning to his hole. He allowed four fingers to slip in this time and he threw his head back and let out a piercing cry as he began brutally fucking himself on his fingers. 

_ Come find me, Alpha,  _ his scent seemed to say, 

_ I need you.  _

If there was one word Shiro would use to describe his current situation, it would be ‘fuck’. 

In fact, that was the only word running through his head at the moment. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _ fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK.  _

Currently, he was sitting outside the nurse’s office with his and Adam’s parents, waiting for Adam to awaken from his heat-inhibitor induced sleep. Then came the part he dreaded. 

They’d have to talk about what had just happened, and to be frank, there was nothing Shiro would rather not do. How was he supposed to explain his ferality to the point where the school was legally allowed to tranquilize him? How was he supposed to explain referring to Adam as ‘his’? How was he supposed to explain the longing he still felt for his best friend since childhood? 

After he had come to in one of the isolation rooms in the nurse’s office, it had hardly taken three seconds for him to be hauled from the bed and plopped down in front of his and Adam’s parents, who had been called in much to his chagrin, and made to explain what had happened from the beginning.

So, he did the only thing he could. He told the truth. 

Mostly. 

In his story, he conveniently left out how Adam had said that Shiro was the only one he’d ever wanted, and how while feral, Shiro had fully believed Adam was his Omega and mate. 

How even now, his inner Alpha refused to call him anything else. How now there were two parts of Shiro that were warring now. One that demanded he never talk to or even look at Adam again…

And another that commanded him to walk into the other isolation room where Adam was being kept and take care of his precious mate, help him like a proper Alpha should. 

Of course, he could never say any of that out loud. The shame alone would kill him. Instead, he opted for apologizing over and over again until the lines blurred between whether he was doing it for Adam’s parents or himself. Of course, Priyanka and Antonio were more than understanding. They even said it was best that Shiro was there and that Adam wasn’t alone or surrounded by unfamiliar Alphas who could’ve taken advantage of him. 

That only made Shiro feel worse. He didn’t deserve their praise, all he had done was make things more difficult. They had to tranquilize him, for god’s sake! What sort of a friend was he? Adam didn’t deserve what had happened to him, he didn’t deserve any of it. 

He could only hope that Adam wouldn’t despise him after all this was over. After all, the signs of Adam presenting as an Omega were all there for the past few weeks and he had missed them all out of nothing but sheer stupidity. If he hadn’t been so oblivious, Adam wouldn’t have had to suffer. Shiro knew from Adam’s mother’s stories that heats suffered alone, especially first heats, could be almost unbearable without someone to help you through the pain and the...well,  _ heat.  _

It was all he could do to not imagine Adam waking up, scared and alone and just coming out of heat. How would he feel about him? Would he hate him forever? Dear god, what if he did? What if he never wanted to speak to Shiro ever again? A part of him was telling him that was a good thing, it was better for Adam’s well-being. But, if he was being candid, his Alpha wanted to claim his best friend as his mate, so they’d be together forever. 

He’d never breathe a word about any of this to Adam or his parents, or heaven forbid,  _ Nathaniel,  _ about any of this. How could he? He’d known them for years and years, he couldn’t just bring it all down by telling them he wanted to mark and knot their son. They’d hate him, they’d-

“Wait!” Priyanka cried suddenly, bringing Shiro back from his downward spiral, “Listen!” 

Everyone immediately shut up, straining their ears so they could hear what was going on. It was quite hard to tell at first, as they were about twenty feet away from the isolation room door, but it sounded like muffled moans and crying coming from the isolation room. 

Shiro was on his feet before he knew what he was doing, baring his teeth ever so slightly at the sound of Adam’s misery. He only stopped short once he realized he was making a fool of himself, deciding to shrink into his mother’s shoulder instead. 

“Where’s that nurse?” Antonio growled, his eyes zeroing in on the isolation room door. His hands were balling into fists. “She should-”

As if on cue, the nurse hurried out the door, looking rather frazzled and a bit worse for wear. “I don’t-” she began, glancing nervously around, “I don’t know what went wrong. I...I just checked his scent and...he’s still in heat.” 

“Well, what is wrong?” Shiro’s father said rather tersely, “I thought Adam was supposed to be alright by now! You gave him a heat inhibitor, didn’t you?” 

The nurse looked like she was about to cry, and Shiro couldn’t really blame her. The pressure she was under now was surely not what she had signed up for. 

“I...I  _ did,”  _ the nurse said softly, wringing her hands in her shirt, “It should’ve worked. I know it works...unless…” she trailed off and didn’t say anything more. 

“Unless what?” Priyanka demanded, standing up and looking quite ready to give the nurse a piece of her mind, “My baby is in there and he’s  _ alone  _ and he’s  _ suffering,  _ and damn it, I want to find out why!” 

Antonio put a hand on his wife’s shoulder and pat it, giving her one of the looks mated pairs always seemed to be able to decipher. Priyanka deflated like a balloon and sat back down, rubbing her temple with one hand. “Please...just tell us why Adam is still hurting.” 

The nurse swallowed audibly. “Well...if two people, usually an Alpha and and Omega, are extremely compatible...then they’re what is known as ‘true mates’. If one of the pair goes into heat or rut in the presence of the other, it’ll be difficult to pull them out of it. Normal heat inhibitors won’t work and the person who went into their mating cycle...they’ll just have to ride it out most of the time. First heats only last about two days...so….” The nurse shuffled her feet and didn’t make eye contact with anyone. “I’m sorry.” 

No one spoke for what seemed like hours, soaking all the information in. The air was quiet and calm, but the inside of Shiro’s mind was anything but. 

Had the nurse just called them...true mates?

No, it couldn’t be true. Shiro might’ve been an Alpha and Adam might’ve been an Omega, but there was no way they could be true mates. 

It seemed the entire world was obsessed with true mates and how they worked. Everyone had people they were compatible with, sure, but true mates were on an entirely different level. A pair of true mates were compatible on almost every level, as if they were destined for each other. Physically, romantically, emotionally, sexually, personality-wise...truly every single way. 

As far as Shiro knew, they were rare. Only about a sixth of reported mated pairs were true mates, apparently, making it the subject of most every teenager’s hopes and dreams to one day find their fated other half. Countless movies, songs, poems, and books had been made about the subject matter and they seemed to be more dramatic and gaudy with each coming year. 

There was no way that he and Adam were part of the chosen few. No fucking way. Besides, even if they were true mates, there was no way they’d be able to make it work. Sure, they might be extremely compatible, but it’d just be too weird! Shiro had heard stories of true mates breaking up and finding other partners, but he never imagined that would be him one day. 

Of course, the thought of Adam finding anyone else...it did something extremely unpleasant to his Alpha. Even the thought of  _ himself  _ being mated to another person besides Adam was too horrible. 

God, what was happening to him? Why was he thinking this way? Maybe...maybe they really were true mates. It would explain why he had been so protective of Adam since his childhood, even though he was under the impression that he was just a Beta. It would also explain why he found a Beta scent so appetizing and appealing, due to the simple fact that it was truly an Omega scent, not a Beta one. Fuck. It would explain  _ everything.  _

If he was really true mates with Adam, then he needed to step the fuck up. His best friend of seven years was in there, probably scared and unsure why he had been locked away. He had to take care of his true mate, like he was supposed to. 

“How can I help?” 

The words were out of Shiro’s mouth before his brain could catch up. 

The nurse looked up nervously, wiping her hands on her shirt. “Come again?”

“I said…” Shiro repeated, standing up to his full height, “How can I help? You said it would be difficult to pull Adam out of heat, but it’s not impossible, is it? There has to be a way.”

The nurse turned a funny shade of red. “Well...if his true mate were to... _ relieve  _ his urges, then...well, heats spent with a partner always end faster than heats spent alone.”

Now it was Shiro’s turn to turn red. “NO!” he yelled, a bit louder than he meant to. There was no way in  _ hell  _ he’d ever think about helping Adam through a heat without his explicit consent. He might’ve been true mates with him, but he wasn’t even sure if Adam would want to ever see him again. Maybe he’d consent now out of desperation, but it wouldn’t be real. Shiro wouldn’t know for sure, and until he was, he wouldn’t lay a finger on Adam. 

The nurse looked slightly shocked at his outburst, not to mention everyone else, so he stepped back a bit, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I mean...I can’t. He...He won’t be able to really say yes while he’s in heat and I-I’d  _ hate  _ to take advantage of him like that. I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

Everybody was silent as Shiro wordlessly sat back down, refusing to look anybody in the eye but sure of himself. 

Then, there was a clearing of a throat and a bit of shuffling from what sounded like Adam’s father. “Perhaps…there is a halfway point,” he said gruffly, “Shiro will not lay a hand on our son, we’ve agreed on that, but...maybe he could guide him through. Get him lucid enough so we can take him home.” 

Fumiko looked quizzically at Adam’s parents, then at her husband, then at Shiro, then back to Adam’s parents. “You mean...talk him through his heat?”

Priyanka nodded, clutching her husband’s hand. “Yes, just enough so Adam won’t drop if he’s separated from Shiro.” 

Shiro’s father seemed alarmed. “A drop? You think Adam would go into a drop if he was forcibly separated from my son?” 

Priyanka nodded grimly. “My older sister is an Alpha. She, ah...she was away on a business trip when her wife went into heat unexpectedly. It took her two days to get home, so her mate had already dropped by that point. It took a full day in the hospital to bring her out of it. I don’t…” she let out a small sob, and Antonio silently placed an arm around her, “I don’t want that for my boy…” 

Shiro didn’t want that either. Not at all. He’d personally never been privy to an Omega drop, but he heard they were horrible to witness and even more horrible for the Omega themselves. He knew he would never forgive himself if he was the reason Adam went into a drop. 

“I’ll do it.” 

There was no question. Anything that would help keep his best friend safe and healthy, he’d do it in a heartbeat. He could deal with all the true mate stuff later, but he had to make sure Adam was safe and not hurting. He had to. 

Shiro didn’t wait for anyone to affirm his declaration. He didn’t need to. Standing up and walking past the speechless nurse and to the door was the easiest thing he’d ever done. 

There was one moment where he looked back at the entrance to the office and saw his parents standing there, arms around each other. They each gave him a proud, watery smile before Shiro’s mother closed the door without another word. 

It was strange, being alone in the nurse’s office with no one else. Well, it wasn’t really no one else. Shiro could still hear Adam thumping around in the isolation room, still crying out in obvious pain.

He took a deep breath and gently knocked on the isolation room door. 

“Adam?”

Adam felt as if he would die. Surely there couldn’t be a more horrible feeling than this. The flames licking at his skin hadn’t gone away, they’d only gotten worse and worse as the minutes dragged on without his Alpha. All he wanted was Takashi, he was the only person that could make this stop. 

And then, like an angel descending from above, he heard it. His Alpha’s voice. It seemed to be coming from the other side of the door, but at that point, Adam couldn’t have cared less. His mate had finally come for him! 

“Takashi!” Adam moaned out, leaning his head against the door frame, “Please...please help me, Alpha…I need you, please…” 

Silence on the other side of the door. In fact, it stretched on so long that Adam had begun to think that his mate had left him again. “No, Alpha!” he screamed, clawing at the door, fat tears threatening to spill over, “I’m sorry, Alpha, I’m sorry...please...it hurts...pl-”

“Adam.” 

Adam immediately quieted and pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear more of what his Alpha was saying to him. 

“I need...Have you been…” Takashi sounded nervous and unsure of himself and for the life of him, Adam couldn’t figure out why. Why was his Alpha scared? He didn’t need to be, Adam would do whatever he asked. Anything to just make the neverending heat go away. 

He then heard his Alpha take a deep breath and a small thump, as if he had allowed himself to slide down the door onto the ground. “Shit...I’m sorry, I don’t know how I’m supposed to do this.” Another deep breath, then some shuffling. “Okay, uh...have you...have you t-touched yourself yet?” 

Adam nodded profusely, despite the fact that his Alpha couldn’t see him. “Yes...but I want you, Alpha, please...please…” 

Another loud thump, like someone had hit the door frame. “Adam...you know I can’t. I can’t do that to you.” 

Adam let out a high pitched whine, rubbing his thighs together and baring his neck in an effort to get his Alpha in the room. “I want you, Alpha…” he moaned breathlessly, “I want you...in me...you’re the only...the only one I’ve ever wanted…” 

There was a small growl on the other side of the door and Adam went stock still right away, receptive to his Alpha’s wishes. He’d be good for him. 

“I want you to take your fingers and...start fingering yourself.” 

His Alpha sounded more confident now, but there was still a little bit of fear in the undertones. No matter, Adam would be sure to be good for him so he wouldn’t have to be scared anymore. 

Slowly, using the same four fingers as before, he pulled down his underwear and gently inserted them back into his hole, which was slowly gushing out more slick in response to his Alpha’s presence. It was easier this time, but the stretch still caused him to cry out. “A-Alpha!” 

A small huff, then even more shuffling. “Okay, now...start pumping your fingers in and out. Imagine...your Alpha’s doing it.” 

Adam obeyed, using his limited strength to force his fingers deeper into himself. He allowed his eyelids to flutter shut and tried to imagine that Takashi was the one doing this to him, that it was Takashi’s fingers that were currently inside of him. Of course, he wanted more than just fingers, but this would have to do for now. 

“Now…” His Alpha’s voice was oddly quiet and restrained, “Take your other hand and start stroking yourself, okay? Do it for your Alpha, okay?” 

Adam couldn’t think of anything he’d rather do. Finally, his Alpha was here and helping him and he’d do anything to keep him here. All he had ever wanted was Takashi and now, he had finally gotten him. 

The pleasure was now steadily growing in his ass and as he began stroking himself on his Alpha’s command. It wasn’t overwhelming, not yet anyways, but the constant thrum of bliss in his veins was more than enough to make him squirm. 

“Good...good…” his Alpha murmured, “Now...try going a little bit faster, okay?” 

The Omega did as he was told and jacked up the pace of his fingers and of the rubbing of his hardening length. “Alpha... _ ah…”  _ he panted, feeling the fog of heat threatening to cloud his brain once again, “Can’t you...can’t you come in here with me? I want you…” 

His Alpha let out a groan of pleasure, which only served to ignite the flames more. It was positively torturous to have his Alpha so close to him and not being able to reach him. He simply didn’t understand why his Alpha couldn’t just come to him, but he knew there must be a reason. His Alpha wouldn’t be helping him through this if he didn’t want him. He wouldn’t have protected him so well, right? 

But, if he was being honest, he didn’t know how much longer he could last. The heat had gone down only a bit since he had started taking care of business himself, but it wouldn’t go away. It’d never go away as long as his Alpha wouldn’t help him, like he should. 

Takashi was silent on the other side as Adam slowly began feeling that telltale feeling in his gut, one that made him want to go just a bit deeper inside himself to find that  _ spot  _ that would make him scream. He hadn’t realized he was repeating a mantra of his Alpha’s name until said Alpha let out a low rumble of appreciation, praising him for being so good. 

That sent a rush of blood right to his dick and he couldn’t help but force himself to go even faster with both hands, until he was practically abusing his own hole all in the name of pleasure. The friction of his fingers sliding in and out and brushing against his prostate felt like heaven, and that combined with the special attention his hand was paying to his cock was enough to almost send him over the edge. 

“You’re doing so well...for your Alpha…” Takashi seemingly forced out, his breathing labored, “Now, can you do one last thing for me?” 

Adam’s breath hitched. “Yes, Alpha,  _ yes... _ anything…” he mewled, the love for his mate practically bursting to the surface as he was overwhelmed by the fiery blaze of his own pleasure. 

“ _ Come for me.”  _

And Adam did. He let out a piercing wail as he came hard onto his already sweat-soaked shirt, the force of the orgasm causing his hole to clench hard around his fingers. The Omega was practically bowled over by the pleasure that surged through his body and extinguishing the fever that had been raging. 

Neither Alpha nor Omega spoke for several minutes as Adam recovered from his climax, slumping against the door and shutting his eyes in the hopes that he could stay this way forever. 

Unfortunately, as time wore on, the heat began to clear from his mind and he slowly floated down from his intense high. However, with that came a crushing realization. 

Heats normally came in waves that could only be sated with an orgasm brought on by their mate. Normally, this came with a temporary clearing of the mind where the Omega in question wasn’t as addled and full of want. For Adam, this meant absolute mental chaos. 

You see, as the orgasm slowly began to fade away, bit by bit Adam began coming to the reality of his situation.

Fuck, he was an  _ Omega.  _ He’d gone into  _ heat,  _ for god’s sakes! And to make matters worse, it had been in front of Takashi, his best friend. His  _ Alpha  _ best friend. 

He had unintentionally caused Takashi to think that he was his mate and everything that had happened after that...all of it was his fault. Everything was his fault. 

If he hadn’t been so stupid and realized the signs of an impending presentation, he wouldn’t be in this position! He should’ve remembered what it was like for his sister to present as an Omega, how she had acted eerily similar to his own behavior this past month leading up to this mess right before she had presented. As a goddamn  _ Omega.  _

And now...now he had gone and ruined everything. He had forced Takashi into this mess because his stupid body wouldn’t accept the heat inhibitors. Adam wasn’t completely sure why those hadn’t worked, but it didn’t matter. He was sure that Takashi would never want to speak to him again after this. He cringed at the thought of what the Alpha was going through right now. God, he probably felt so awkward about all of this. How could he be such a horrible friend? How could he have done this to someone who had done nothing but try to help him? 

“Adam?” 

Takashi’s soft voice filtered through the door and he let out an involuntary squeal, hiking his underwear up and scuttling away from the door as if one touch would burn him. 

“Are you-” The Alpha cleared his throat. “Are you okay?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping and praying this was all a dream. “I’m fine!” he called, his voice shaky and all-too-revealing of his emotions, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t...I didn’t mean for this to happen.” 

It was silent for a moment. Then: “No, don’t be sorry. I did this to you. I should’ve foreseen it, but I didn’t. And then I went feral…”

Adam wouldn’t stand for that, no  _ fucking  _ way. “Takashi Shirogane, you better do yourself a favor and stop blaming yourself,” he said sternly, “I don’t know what happened or why...but I know that none of it was your fault, okay?” He took several deep intakes of the stale air, hoping it would calm him. “Just...we can talk about this later, alright? I need to get out of this room.” 

Takashi seemed to have been stunned into silence, for he said nothing but a weak, “Alright…”

  
  


With that, Adam hauled himself to his feet and gathered his jeans that had been thrown on the ground during the wave of heat. He plopped himself down on the bed and pulled them on, taking care to zip them up tight. 

Although he looked for his shoes, they couldn’t be found anywhere. The nurse or someone must’ve taken them. Oh, well. That was that. 

“I’m ready…!” he called, stepping closer to the door and absentmindedly rubbing at his swollen scent glands. He knew he didn’t have much time. If his mother and sister’s heats were anything to go by, he only had at most twenty minutes before he’d be writhing and moaning for his Alpha again. God, his parents were probably here and aware of everything that had happened. What was he supposed to tell them? 

The sound of the lock disabling and the door clicking open was enough to distract him from those thoughts. The second the door swung open, someone barreled inside and engulfed him in a calm, maternal scent. His mother. 

“Hi, Mom…” he whispered, patting her awkwardly on the back as she blubbered into his shoulder, “I’m fine...really, I am.” 

Of course, Priyanka wouldn’t hear any of it. It took several minutes for Antonio to pry her off of him enough so they could head out of the isolation room and back into reality. 

As Adam began taking small steps out of the room and into the sterility of the nurse’s office, he couldn’t help but glance around for Takashi. He deserved a thank you for helping him through the excruciating pain of heat and perhaps a bit of groveling for forgiveness for roping him into his weirdly late presentation. 

But Takashi was nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t in the nurse’s office, nor was he in the hallway connected to it. 

Dear lord, what had he done? 

Trembling, he turned to his mother. “Where...Where’s-” 

Without a word, his father dropped something in his arms, something that had a lovely smell wafting from it. “Before he left, Shiro wanted you to have this. It should prevent you from dropping.” 

Adam looked at the thing in his arms and almost collapsed right there, for in his arms was  _ Takashi’s sweatshirt.  _

The Omega could feel the heat begin to return to his veins and he unceremoniously shoved his nose into, inhaling as deeply as he possibly could. 

He didn’t let it go during the car ride home, nor when he fell asleep as they were pulling into the driveway. He didn’t let it go while his father carried him into the house and into his room, nor when his mother brought in multiple blankets and nesting pillows for him to use. 

Adam didn’t let it go even when the heat came back in full force mere minutes after he’d been safely deposited in his bed. How could he? 

It had his Alpha’s scent on it after all, and that’s all Adam wanted. 

His Alpha. 

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the beginning, please comment if you liked it and inform me if you guys want me to write about a specific thing for this series! don't be shy!


End file.
